DRAGON EMPEROR DESCENDED ON THE THRONE , AGAIN !!!
««-Emperor Descended On The Throne,AGAIN !!! Episode 1 It was a typical morning in beyblade world.Every1 was njoying the sunny day nd was celebrating Zero Kurugane's Win against Kira.Shinobi was excited to fi8 wid Zero followed by other fellow bladers.Every1 launched their bey bringing up their Special Moves.Zero with fiery confidence defeated every1 bt Samurai Ifraid got stopped by another BeyBlade....... Which Bey It Is ? To Whome It Belongs ? Who Is The BeyBlader Which Stopped The Way For SAMURAI IFRAID ? EPISODE-2 IFRAID got obstructed by a beyblade,MAL AMANO analyses the bey nd it is DARK KNIGHT DRAGOON.nd SAKYO who has appeared after a long time. Sakyo-*roar,Dragoon....*pushes Ifraid away as zero sees that its being pushish away..... Zero-Go onn...,Ifraid Zero-We hav fau8,nd nw I dnt hav any disputes to be settled Sakyo-But I do have *both were ready to clash* Sakyo-Dragoon....... #mves a lil backward nd MAKES A CIRCULAR LOOP WID INCREASING SPEED ND STRIKES IFRAID AWAY leading it to fly above# Zero-huh,Ifraid..... *ifraid begins to rotate rapidly in the air itself nd crashes on dragoon frm above LEADING DRAGOON TO BE STRUCK A LIL IN SOIL* *dragoon recovers* $both beys r trying to defeat each other resulting into the collapsing of the surrounding buildings$ nd...... Zero-IFRAID,.. FIRE DOOM SLICE....*ifraid rushes towards dragoon wid its full power to slice dragoon out* Sakyo-*smirks* Dragoon....DESCENDED SHADOW BLAZE *area turned dark nd dragoon blocks the attack IFRAID unable to sence anything.DRAGOON SPLITS INTO VARIOUS MONSTERS ND THEY ALL SCRATCHES IFRAID,SMASHES,SNARLES HIM nd ultimately zero was unable to resist coz of the darkness that one cant see his hand also* the AREA TURNED NORMAL Bt,... to every1's surprise,IFRAID GOT MIXED WITH SOIL ND SAKYO WON SAKYO wasnt satisfied,he wants to break IFRAID,so he commands dragoon to break ifraid into(after he is already defeated) but.... A LIGHT BLUE beam arrives frm above nd strikes Dragoon away a lil in order to save Ifraid. whts that blue beam,who can dare to challenge Dragoon,Who is the blader who saved Zero ? Episode 3 Sakyo was looking everywhere for d origin of dat bey.d beam returned nd d bey was catched by The Legendary BeyBlader,d Owner Of GOD ELEMENT Bey-Gingka Hagane.Sakyo wasnt seems to be happy nd takes dragoon back.RELOADS AGAIN,Gingka jumps frm d correspoing collapsed building.nd 3.....2...1........ #both beys were launched at their best#They collide wid each other be4 they could reach the ground nly.Nd DRAGOON GOT AFFECTED. Sakyo-Go away ...Gingka Dragoon Giga Impact *striked wid SAMURAI PEGASUS,bt to no avail,pegasus didnt moved mre than 1 cm* sakyo was horrified €MADOKA AMANO also came to witness that one-sided battle€ §smwhere in another location,a blader seems to practive wid mountains,nd volcanoes,He turned around.nd ..........he was d legendary blader of Summer-KENTA YUMIA§ here Sakyo was trying wid all his might,bt failed at every attempt.Got scratches all over d body.lost all d hop to win. at last....... Sakyo-u r gne,Gingka Dragoon METEOR SWARM *created rings of giant meteors nd absorbed them all within itself* §there,Kenta attacked d volcano wid his new ARCHER SAGITTARIUS,sliced§ here,sakyo was going to attack pegasus. Gingka-Huh,Pegasus ... Chrome Shield(originally Sam Hiwatari's mve) *blocked d attack resulting in breaking of track of dragoon* ¥Sakyo was blowned away,mves created huge everywhere¥ Sakyo-nooo.......,*Cried wid pain,as a drop of NACL H2O rolled frm Madoka's eyes* here,Sagittarius began to glow,d glow was gr8 enough dat Kenta got blined for a moment. *gingka returned pegasus back* bt,............... %A figure is appearing behind the swarm of dust,Two bright red patches were visible wid a semi-circle thin Bright Golden line above d red ones.% !a bright golden patch was visible on d down-left of d figure with two small red ones at d bottom of that patch! d fierce figure was coming closer nd mre brighter. Every1 was horrified,bt gingka seems to be a lil happy bt mre terrorised EPISODE-4 As gingka is ready to face that figure with redeyes nd left golden arm shaft,a helecopter has seen taking various bladers withthem forcefully.Hhnn..whose that ?nt again,DNA BLADERS... Gingka-What r ugoing to do wid them ? Kira-Dnt u knw ? gingka.we r takingthem with us to train them synthetically nd no one can stop us,yes no one of ucan reach us.hahahahahaha Ryuga (with very like roaring voice)-may be u dntknw abt me (sparkling crimson eyes). kira-who d hell r u ? Ryuga(launched the shogun steel bey burning orangered aura glows at its hight)-GO L-DRAGO DRAGON EMPEROR DESCENDED SOARINGBLAZE#the greatest nd most fierce ldrago with horns on his head appears# Kira-Go Bahamut...... destroy his being Madoka analysed the newest DRAGONWARRIOR-FlareKnight L-Drago(original name was suggested by Diago Fernandez). Gladiator Bahamdia's strength wasnt enough to standbe4 ldrago.nd,nd......nd ldrago clas hed with bahamut nd burned its cromewheel there itself nd takes it down creating a wide hole in the process. ldrago is still spinning there with all its might. nd bahamut has covered in smoke nd kira has lostits battle. Ryuga(by addressing to gingka)-We r gonna meetagain.Gingka Gingka-Yes we will,Ryuga.......... *ldrago created a wall of flame around ryuga nd theyboth dissappeared behind those flames* leaving a mystery behing. So,The Dragon Emperor Has Descended On TheThrone,AGAIN !!! Its Not The End Bt .The New Beginning...... can u guys cmmt where ryuga has gone ? nd wht he isgonna do nw,?where he is going to train with his Dragon Warrior ?